SCREAM: GREYSHOT
by J.Griffin
Summary: Set after the events of Scream 4, the small town of Greyshot faces similair events. Foster and his friends must survive their own little horror movie. Updates come as the story is viewed more.


THE PROLOGUE

_The angry wind of the winter night screamed through the endless blanketed fields of snow in GREYSHOT, CLIFORNIA. Police and ambulance lights flash into the air. The light spreading throughout the landscape was alerting and warning. _

_The convoy consisted of the ambulance itself with three police cruisers - one leading the ambulance – two to follow. The ambulance's box like body shook from the bumpy roads and the paramedics inside. The snow was swarming the windshield blinding the driver._

_Inside, filled with the screams of the patient and the shouting of rushing paramedics, the injured was struggling to get away, smacking people's hands away from him as he roared! _

"_Dispatch to 113-" The cop in the passenger seat grabs the radio and cuts off dispatch with- "113 to Dispatch! We have a white male – late teen – suspect killer of Kayla Singer – patient is suffering from multiple gunshot and stab wounds!" The cop said having to shout over the chaos._

_The patient shoots his hand, covered in blood, in the air. The paramedics restrain him and sedate him for the rest of their trip. _

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Kayla Singer was home the night of February 6, 2013. Sitting on the couch watching DEXTER, the infamous show about a killer named Dexter, the blonde haired green eyed girl was waiting for her boyfriend, Mickey, to come over.

Her parents were out of town and so were Mickey's that meant they could actually spend time together in the same building. Their parents were strict upon there relationship, but it would all change soon. Of course they still had school, but unfortunately school is school. No PDA in the hallways.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The house phone had gone off in the kitchen. Kayla stood up and walked to it. It must've been Mickey calling to tell her he was on his way or at least she thought. Kayla grabbed the receiver off of its base.

"Hello?" Kayla spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" A voice replied. It WASN'T Mickey. Kayla didn't know what to say to a stranger, but of course it wouldn't be the wrong thing.

"Who is this?" Kayla asked.

"Who is this?" She was only being replied with what she is saying.

"Is this Mickey?" She knew it wasn't, but this could've been the beginning of one of is pranks.

"Do I sound like a Mickey to you?" Kayla wanted to hang up then.

"I-I have to go." She said as her finger moved to the END CALL button. She pressed it but it didn't hang up!

"Why? Don't you want to talk?" Kayla was now VERY uncomfortable.

"Well tell me who this is?" Kayla said. Of course she still wouldn't want to talk even if he had said his name.

"Why ruin the fun?" He was now playing games.

"Who the FUCK is this?" She didn't want to be polite to this guy anymore.

"Awww...you shouldn't use such harsh language to a stranger. You better watch your mouth before someone cuts off your tongue." Kayla kept pressing the button it still didn't work. What on earth was going on?

"I'm calling the police dammit! Who is this?!" If this all was a joke it'd be the most frightening one she'd experience, because she was now shaking.

"It'd really suck to be Mickey right now...because once he finds you...he'll just...scream..." The man was laughing in-between his pauses. Kayla wanted to cry now. The voice changed to one she was more familiar with, Mickey's.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm sorry baby!" Kayla was now furious!

"Mickey! What the fuck?! You scared the shit out of me!" There was more laughing on the other line.

"I know! I know! I promise I won't do it again! I'm coming over!" Kayla wanted to kill him!

"I'm going to kick your ass once you get here!"

"Ha! Ha! C'mon you have to admit it was pretty funny! Well I'll see you later!" He hung up. Now why wouldn't her END CALL button work? They did have pretty cheap phones. She gave it a second before she hit it again and it worked.

She made her way back to her couch and she sat down. She was VERY angry with Mickey. Kayla decided to put it all behind her. All she wanted tonight was to have fun.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The phone was screaming at her once again. She jumped up a little exhausted and irritated with the phone. She lifted the receiver from its base once more.

"Ugh! Hello?" She said into the phone. She expected it to be Mickey again.

"Hello?" This time it DEFINITELY wasn't Mickey! This voice was cold and dark.

"Who is this?" Kayla asked.

"Who am I speaking to?" The voice also introduced a sort of horsed tone to it.

"Mickey, DON'T play games!" She knows it's him. Isn't it?

"Who's Mickey?" The voice asked. Kayla looks at the caller I.D. number presented on the base. It wasn't Mickey after all.

"Um...who are you trying to reach?" She asked.

"What if I said you?" Kala realized something about the number. The number presented was: 1111111111111111. That, obviously, was too long to even be a phone number.

"What if I said "goodbye"?" She could play games to.

"Now why would you want to say that?" He replied.

"...because I don't talk to strangers over the phone." The END CALL button wasn't working again.

"Then why don't you hang up-"

"I AM!" She cut him off. She kept pressing the button. "Shit..." Kayla said to herself. The man chuckled.

"Looks like that button of yours isn't working again...Blondie..." How would this stranger know her own hair color? Kayla HAD to call the police!

"Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" She yelled into the phone.

"Awe...come on! The fun is just beginning!" The man was laughing again. Finally, she hung up.

BANG!

Dogs began to bark in a chorus. Kayla looked out to her back yard. Outside was her family's glass table smashed to pieces! He is here...

Kayla dialed 9-1-1 as quickly as possible, but there was signal interference. She set the phone down and ran to get a kitchen knife to defend herself. She ducked below the windows so no one could see her and made her way through the house.

Kayla needed to get out now! She could go out the garage, but what if he was in there? She decided to run quickly over to the neighbors.

Kayla crouched below the windows again and made it to the front door. Her eyes met the back door WIDE OPEN as she glanced back. Kayla tried to open the door but something was blocking from the other side!

A HAND grabbed her by the hair, and hit her head on a table. She fell to the ground. Above her was someone she had recognized from a movie called STAB, a franchise based on the killings in Woodsboro.

The man wore the GHOSTFACE mask and the black cloak to match. She stared up at him. This was the real thing. The man lifted a hunting knife in the air and plunged it down into her.

Later, Mickey came over having to walk since he doesn't have his license. He jogged up to the front porch to find a chair up against the door handle. He removed the chair, and walked in.

The floor had blood on it and had created a trail his eyes followed it until it disappeared into the living room. He walked steadily and his eyes met with Kayla's corpse hanging from the ceiling. Mickey SCREAMED.


End file.
